


The Godfrey Gift

by TheSkarsguardian



Category: Actor RPF, Hemlock Grove RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fear Play, Fetish, Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkarsguardian/pseuds/TheSkarsguardian
Summary: You’ve been working so hard that you forgot that it’s your birthday but Bill didn’t forget and he decides to indulge you in a fantasy you’ve been having about Roman Godfrey for a while.





	The Godfrey Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve literally never written a Reader X Person story so I mean I’m sorry in advance if it sucks.

You have been working pretty hard for quite a few weeks now, and you need a break. Still, there is a deadline and if you miss it you could really jeopardize your career. It is enough stress piled up on your shoulders that you completely miss that the date on the calendar reflects your own birthday. Of course, Bill has his own schedule but he is there for you as much as he can be. He gives you space when you are feeling too stressed out to be sociable and a good fuck when you need to work off some energy but something isn’t working, something wasn’t enough, and you can’t put your finger on what exactly is going wrong. All you can think about was finishing this project before you lose your chance at success and possibly your entire career. A door opening downstairs takes your attention away from the screen you’d been staring at for hours now. You rub your eyes, well, at least he is home now and you can take your mind off of everything that is going on. You don’t yet know how right you are.   
  
Heading out of your office, you take a turn down the hall only to see him coming up the stairs dressed a bit differently than you are used to. You shake your head wondering if this is a dream. He is home but he isn’t exactly Bill, he is Roman. You laugh softly and take a step towards him. 

“I really hate to inform you of this but that show kind of…isn’t filming anymore.” You say softly as you put your hands on his chest gently thinking that this will knock him out of whatever nervous breakdown he’s probably entered from working a bit too hard himself. He grabs your wrists suddenly, using his size and a bit of force to back you into a wall. Gasping loudly, you are instantly aroused as well as a bit scared, wondering what the hell is going on here. “Bill…”

“Bill? Who the fuck is Bill?” He asks glaring down at you, “Don’t you know who the fuck Roman Godfrey is when you see him?” You feel your knees get a bit weak under you. Something you’d always wanted but never dreamed he’d do for you. It had been discussed once or twice and you’d hinted at the idea that if he ever did this, showed up this way, you wouldn’t be opposed to it, but why now? He hadn’t hated the idea, not really, but he hadn’t seemed super into it so eventually, you gave up. You didn’t need Roman Godfrey for great sex it was just a fun little idea. Except now, now he was there doing this and it was amazing.

“Uh sorry…Roman been working kind of hard, what was I thinking?” You laugh nervously hoping to recover from this while at the same time not knowing where the hell it could possibly be going. That was fine, though, you had a safeword anyway and this was far from being too strange for you to want it to stop, after all, you are attracted to a man like Roman so you aren’t exactly scared off very easy from adventurous new things.   
  
“You were thinking you wanted to suck my cock, weren’t you?” He asked, reaching up and patting you on the cheek roughly, not really a slap, but more than a pat. “Come on, don’t have all day, I’m a busy man.”   
  
“Roman, you know I’d love to do this but I’m also kind of busy so-”  
  
“What the fuck is a whore like you busy with?” He cuts you off, his voice forceful as well as his gaze. You can’t help but submit to it, growing hot and wet with desire. Fuck do you ever want this and not only that, you need it. “NOW BITCH!” You nod and sink down to your knees, reaching up to his pants to unzip them. Your hands shaking with excitement and still a bit of fear but that only makes everything that much better. You glance up at him for a moment as you release him from his pants, he is already sufficiently hard for you. You take him into your mouth quickly, working your tongue over the head slowly before slipping more and more in. You’ve never been able to get him all the way down your throat due to his sheer size but you’d been working on it, wanting to please him. You gag softly, feeling his hand on the back of your head as it grips your hair far tighter than he normally would, which only fuels you to attempt to take more of his cock. There is certainly something about this that helps you feel like the risks and experimentation would be worth it. He uses the grip on your head to move you back and forth on his cock, only for a few moments before he pulls you back entirely. You gasp for air the moment he’s out, letting out a pathetic whine.  
  
“Roman…” You breathe, the only name on your lips at the moment because the man that is standing there is the perfect embodiment of the horrible bad boy you’d fantasized about many times.   
  
“Enough of that, it’s not even that good, get in the bedroom.” He said, “Strip down and wait on the bed for me, stay there, do not move. You understand?”  
    
“Yes…sir.” You nod and hurry for the bedroom, undressing on your way, too excited for whatever the hell is going to happen next to want to wait. Except, when you get on the bed you find yourself waiting, and waiting, you can hear things in other parts of the house but you aren’t sure what. Loud noises. Things that were kind of violent sounding, who the hell knew, but the atmosphere was certainly set and he knows what the fuck he’s doing here.   
  
He steps into the doorway just as you think you couldn’t take it anymore. His blazer is off but not the waistcoat, tie, or the rest of the suit. Fuck. He knows you can’t get enough of that damn waistcoat. All you can think about is tackling him but you already know better than to do that to Roman Godfrey of all people. He is in control. He comes towards you and starts to undo his tie, staring at you intently the entire time, and by the time he reaches your side, the tie is off. He leans in swiftly, grabbing you by the wrists and uses the tie to restrain them to the bed above your head.   
  
“Roman?” You whisper.   
  
“Don’t fucking address me that way, slut,” he warns, “Master Godfrey…yes, I like the sound of that.” You can’t help but let out a bit of a moan, wiggling on the bed wishing that he’d just do something already, anything, you need his touch badly and for the first time in days, your mind isn’t even slightly on work it’s only on him.   
  
“Okay…” You reply. He grins and gets on the bed, his eyes wild almost insane as he leans in going for your neck, kissing at first then biting. A hand running down over your tits then stomach, right to your soaking wet cunt, his fingers working over the folds expertly before penetrating you with two of them. You moan loudly, arching up towards him as he hungrily kisses down the rest of your body, biting here and there leaving little marks. Pain and pleasure intertwining until he gets between your legs and gives you what you really want, his mouth and tongue. Your hands clench into fists as you jerk at your restraints, wanting to do far more than just lay there and take it but not being able to. Being at his complete mercy as he works his tongue over you, in and out of you, glancing up at you hungrily, growling possessively as if he actually owns your cunt. “FUCK!”   
  
He pulls back a moment later, leaving you right on edge, sitting there breathing hard and staring at you as he starts to slowly undress. An achingly slow teasing strip that makes you want to scream, your toes curling and your fists clenching even tighter. He licks his lips, seemingly as if he has plans to devour you and god do you ever want that. You don’t care anymore, you are ready to give him anything he demands in order for his pleasure, you want to live and die for his pleasure.   
  
“So you think you deserve this? Huh? You deserve my cock?” He asks.  
    
“Yes…” You whine pathetically.   
  
“Really?” He asks, “and what makes you think you deserve it?”  
    
“I uh…please Roman…fuck…I…I’m just a dirty little slut and I…fuck I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR COCK!” You scream unable to think of anything more creative to say than that, after all, he is the actor and doing a damn fucking good job of it too. Your brain is clouded with lust and the promise of a nice hard fuck and it is the only thing in the world you want in the moment you want nothing more than that. “PLEASE!!!”   
  
“That’s my good girl,” He purs leaning in, patting your cheek in that oddly rough yet amazing way again before slamming into you roughly. You let out a cry then a loud groan wiggling under him. He suddenly pounces on you his hands grabbing your tits firmly as he starts to thrust, not quickly, but very deliberately. Roughly. His gaze on the wall behind your head at first before switching down to yours. He grins evilly leaning in to kiss you possessively. His thrusts pleasurable, certainly enough, but causing just a bit of pain. Something that’s bringing you right to climax and keeping you on edge. It is torture as well as pure bliss. You are beyond words, by that point, writhing under him as he has his way with you. His hands trailing over your skin like he is trying to memorize every inch of your body. Suddenly, you are in a choke hold, not enough to cut off your air but certainly enough to be startling.   
  
“Please…” You beg, worked up to a height of passion you didn’t think you’d ever reached before, not like this.   
  
“You wanna cum then?” He asks, suddenly changing up his rhythm, working his hips quicker and at a far more pleasurable and comfortable pace. You aren’t far off now and you can tell he isn’t either, his grip on your throat getting tighter, cutting off more of your air. The panic, the fear, all of it multiplying your pleasure like you can’t believe until your vision begins to tunnel and you scream out in orgasm, completely lost in the ultimate sex fantasy of getting to fuck Roman Godfrey.   
  
When your head finally clears he is laying next to you, a cocky smile still on his face. You can’t tell if he is in character or not because his smile typically is cocky after he fucks you because he always knows he does a great job of it. You give your restraints another tug and he casually reaches up to untie them with one quick pull of a loose end of the knot he had used. Once you are no longer held down you move to wrap your arms around him and he pulls you into a much more familiar hug back kissing your cheek, his lips moving up to your ear.   
  
“Happy birthday, I thought you could use a break.” He laughs. For a moment you’re confused until you do the math in your head, and realize what day it is for yourself. He hadn’t forgotten even though you had. You hug him even tighter, starting to laugh, eternally grateful for his attention to detail and care.   
  
“Oh yeah…” You whisper to him, “I needed that.”

* * *

 

Story inspired by [this drabble](https://ill-skillsgard.tumblr.com/post/176146349992/im-insanely-sleep-deprived-so-forgive-me-if-this)


End file.
